One night in Wandenraich
by Naikaxi
Summary: Ishida got lost in the palace. He met someone there. What will come of it? Ishida Uryuu x Bambietta Bleach characters belong to Title Kubo


Ishida Uryuu was walking along the corridor of the Vandenraich Palace. He's lost again. He was somewhat worried that he found himself in a part of the palace that he completely did not remember. He walked on for a few more minutes. At one point he heard footsteps approaching. Uryuu looked toward the sound source and froze. Sternritter E Bambietta appeared in the corridor. He remembered her because she was one of the sternritters that Yuha Bach personally introduced. From the first time she looked at him, he knew that he hated him sincerely. Now he wondered how to get out of this situation, but it was too late. Bambietta approached him, giving him an icy look.  
\- What are you doing here, prince? - she asked  
\- Well ... - he began - I just ...  
\- Spit it out! - she snapped.  
"I'm lost," he said, adjusting his glasses.  
Bambietta looked at him irritably. After which she began to think about something.  
\- Why aren't you with Haschwalth? - she asked  
"He's not in Silbern today, he's on a mission." - Uryuu said uncertainly.  
Bambietta smiled slyly. Ishida felt it would be better to leave as soon as possible. But when he tried to retreat, Bambietta grabbed him by the uniform button and pulled him close.  
"How about I take care of you now, Prince?" You shouldn't walk around Silbern alone.

Before Ishida could answer, sternritter E pulled him into her room. Poor Uryuu had no idea how to react.  
He had never been in this situation before. His thoughts were interrupted by the knowledge that he was in Bambiet's room. He started looking around nervously, looking for a way out. Bambietta watched him with amusement.  
"You don't feel awkward, Prince?" - she asked maliciously.  
Ishida didn't answer. He turned and looked the other way. Bambietta came closer and began circling him, moving like a cat. Ishida wondered what she was going to do. He didn't sense any murderous intentions from her. The girl was clearly planning something but she wasn't going to kill. When she finally stopped right in front of him. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Bambietta raised a hand to touch his cheek. Uryuu froze under her touch. This was not what he expected. Bambietta, in turn, seemed to be very amused by the situation. After a moment of reflection, she brought her face closer to his face and ran her tongue from his cheek to his temple. Ishida immediately tried to withdraw, but the girl stopped him once again.  
\- You don't have to be afraid prince. We're just gonna have some fun. - she whispered in his ear. Then she pushed him into the chair next to him and leaned forward looking at him with desire.  
When Uryuu raised his hand, Bambietta immediately came behind him and tied his hands in the back of the chair. The young man looked at her in shock. After a while she was in front of him again. This time she crouched down. She reached out and slowly unbuttoned his uniform buttons. Ishida tried to run away again, but like the previous time he only made the girl laugh with his actions. Bambietta began to gently caress his bare skin hidden under the uniform. Ishida shuddered. Meanwhile, Bambi continued its activities. She had already unbuttoned the top of his uniform. This time her fingers moved toward his nipples. She bowed her head, taking one in her mouth. She bit him and heard Ishida moan. Satisfied, she continued to tease him. She licked, bit and pinched his nipples to uptil his moans didn't satisfy her.  
She looked down and smiled. She put her hand on the bulge in his pants and stroked them maliciously.  
\- Looks like somebody got excited here. - she laughed.  
Ishida flushed with embarrassment and turned his head away. Bambi grabbed his chin and turned his face toward her again. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Then Bambietta lunged at him and kissed him. Her kiss was passionate and possessive, leaving no chance for opposition. It lasted so long that Ishida felt that they would suffocate.  
Bambietta pulled away for a moment. Then her hand fell back again into the bulge in his pants and began to massage them maliciously. Ishida began to moan again. Bambi listened with satisfaction, then unzipped him and let his member shoot outside. She took a few steps back and began to pull off her own uniform. When she was only in her underwear, she began to revolve around Uryuu, from time to time, brushing him maliciously with the tips of her fingers. Finally she stopped and sat down on his member. They both groaned when they felt their bodies merge into one. Bambi grinned and pulled Uryuu into a passionate kiss again. Ishida felt his resistance disappear. At that moment he stopped caring about everything except the girl on his lap. He kissed her too. Bambietta blinked in surprise. She did not expect the prince to take the initiative. She leaned forward and untied his hands. Uryuu put his arms around her and pulled her close. He ran his tongue gently over her slender neck. Bambi tilted her head back to give him better access. When she felt a delicate bite she giggled.  
\- Well, if you want you can. - she laughed, embracing him by the neck. Ishida grabbed her hips to have more control over the rhythm. This time Bambietta began to moan slightly. Ishida moved his hands from her hips to her thighs. The girl responded to caresses, rubbing against his body like a cat. Uryuu's hand went back to her back to unbutton her bra. He leaned down and gently bit one of her nipples. He wasn't as annoying as she was, but it wasn't a problem. Bambietta had a good time. Amused, she twisted a strand of his hair on her finger. He seemed pleased because he was becoming much bolder in his actions. They spent some time on this game and then both reached orgasm.  
They looked at each other for a moment. Finally Bambietta got up and started toward the bathroom. Before leaving, she turned to Uryuu.  
\- Shall we bathe together? - she asked smiling playfully  
Uryuu thought for a moment. After a moment he nodded and followed her.


End file.
